Les Démons
by TheElychan
Summary: Il y avait des années qu'Erika Stark avait arrêté de croire qu'IL finirait par arriver pour tous les sauver, des années qu'elle fredonnait son vieil air de berceuse espagnole pour se donner du courage. Le problème est là: IL a finit par arriver...


**Le Docteur, le TARDIS, le tournevis sonique, "New Earth", New New York, Jack Harkness, Torchwood & autres appartiennent à la BBC, que je remercie de tout cœur d'avoir créé une série aussi... _fantastique_! (Bon, okay, c'était facile, comme référence...)**

**_Supernatural_ n'est pas non plus à moi!  
><strong>

**Marianne est un personnage d'une de mes amies, qui n'est hélas pas sur .**

**Erika Stark, Thomas, Punny et les autres sont de mon fait, leurs caractères, physiques et répliques également.**

**Ceci est la toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site, alors je suis vraiment anxieuse... J'espère que vous aimerez! Je tenterais de répondre à toutes les reviews (si toutefois il y a des reviews...), et vous remercie d'avance de prendre la peine de lire ce One-Shot...!**

_**TheElychan**_

* * *

><p><em>La Terre avait peut-être été un havre de paix, autre fois, mais plus personne ne s'en souvenait. Partout on ne voyait plus que désolation, cadavres et mourants. Le relief avait été anéanti, réduisant la planète à une grande plaine, rendant la cachette et l'attente impossible. Les Démons avaient surgi d'un coup, et avait détruit, tué uniquement ce qui aurait pu permettre à la race humaine de survivre. Les Démons savaient tout de l'organisation humaine, des sentiments qui l'assaillaient à la moindre situation, ils anticipaient la moindre action... En l'espace d'une semaine, les Démons avaient réduit en cendres ce que Dieu avait mis autant de temps à créer. La race humaine s'éteignait lentement. Les trop rares survivants se cachaient où ils le pouvaient – le plus souvent sous un monceau de corps sans vie – et attendaient dans la peur, espérant vainement que, comme toutes les Plaies que les humains avaient eu à subir, cet orage passerait, comme étaient passées les maladies, les catastrophes, les crises, comme étaient passés les hivers trop rudes. La race humaine savait, au plus profond de sa conscience, que ce n'était pas qu'un hiver plus froid que les autres, que c'était bien pire que ça, et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper, mais l'instinct de survie était plus fort, et, à défaut de permettre de survivre, il faisait subsister un espoir, fut-il infime. Les humains se terraient comme des lapereaux effrayés en attendant que le museau du renard s'éloigne, mais ils savaient que ce terrier où ils s'enfonçaient chaque jour plus profondément ne menait en aucun cas au Pays des Merveilles. Les humains savaient. Et pourtant, ils continuaient d'espérer. Ça avait toujours été la différence entre eux et les autres. Les Aliens. Qui n'avaient pas bougé le moindre petit doigt dans un semblant d'aide. Alors la race humaine espérait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait faire. De temps à autre, dans le terrier du lapin, on murmurait un nom, comme si ce simple nom était celui de Dieu en personne, puis on apprenait que le nom n'était plus, que les Démons avaient une fois de plus fait leur œuvre, et on perdait espoir un jour ou deux pour le retrouver après quelques crises de larmes. Les humains se terraient, sous les cadavres, ou sous terre, ce qui revenait à peu près au même, et personne ne sortait, ni le jour, ni la nuit, car les Démons ne craignaient ni la Lumière, ni l'Obscurité, et faisaient peu à peu du jour une simple version plus grisâtre de la nuit.<em>

_Et pourtant un humain était à la surface, un humain vivant, et un autre agonisant. Ses longs cheveux roux qui avaient dû autrefois être gracieusement ondulés et brillants d'éclats d'or et de cuivre étaient aujourd'hui sales et emmêlés, et ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide débordaient de larmes. L'humain tenait entre ses bras fin le haut du corps d'un autre, le bas ayant été éparpillé dans une gerbe de sang alentour, roux comme lui, aux cheveux sales également et aux yeux cachés derrière de grosses lunettes d'aviateur aux verres si vieux, abîmés et couverts de crasse qu'on se demandait comment il faisait pour voir au travers. Il agonisait, n'arrivait plus à bouger que sa bouche et ce au prix d'un effort surhumain. L'humain encore entier faisait tomber un milliard de gouttes d'eau salée sur ce qu'il restait du demi-humain._

_Erika... Erika, prends mes lunettes... Prends mes lunettes, s'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas que les Démons détruisent tout de moi... Je veux survivre... survivre à travers toi... S'il-te-plaît, Erika..._

_L'humain encore entier jura, décréta, la voix tremblante de larmes et entre deux sanglots qui lui coupaient la respiration, que c'était égoïste, qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, qu'il allait survivre et puis point, barre, pas à travers quelqu'un d'autre. Le demi-humain rit, puis cracha une gerbe de sang et failli s'étouffer avec._

_S'il-te-plaît..._

_L'humain encore entier n'arrivait plus à parler, ses sanglots étaient trop fort, il avait même du mal à respirer. Il finit par lever une main tremblante vers le visage du demi-humain, et lui enlever ses lunettes le plus précautionneusement possible. L'humain encore entier se maudit d'avoir fait cela en voyant les yeux totalement révulsés du demi-humain. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, mais il eut encore plus de mal à respirer à cause de la surprise, et surtout de l'horreur. Le demi-humain mourut dans la seconde, et un bruit de battement d'aile annonça les Démons. Ils étaient attirés par l'odeur de la mort._

_Une main jaillit d'entre deux cadavres et saisit le poignet de l'humain encore entier, tirant pour l'emmener avec elle sous les morts. L'humain atterrit dans une galerie souterraine, s'arracha la peau du côté sur les bouts de verres, de casques, d'os qui jonchaient la terre, cramponné aux les lunettes sales du demi-humain. Sous les yeux d'un des survivants de la race humaine, l'humain encore entier hurla pendant des minutes entières, avant de reprendre son souffle et de manquer de s'étouffer avec la poussière présente dans l'air et l'odeur de mort, de pisse, de sueur et de sang qui régnait, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, faisant racler son côté meurtri contre le sol et pénétrer dans son bras et sa jambe de petits éclats coupants, et pleura, pleura pendant des heures._

_D'autres survivants ne vinrent chercher l'humain que deux jours plus tard, et l'amenèrent jusqu'à une ville souterraine qui puait la misère et la peur. L'humain donna ses nom et prénom à la personne chargée de recenser les rescapés, puis s'assit dans un coin et fredonna la berceuse d'un vieux film espagnol oublié de l'humanité: «Le Labyrinthe de Pan» _(== .com/watch?v=E7iJFu2v9x0)_. Une petite fille assise à côté d'elle, jouant distraitement avec une poupée taillée dans le bois se mit bientôt à fredonner avec elle, comme si les notes de la berceuse étaient gravées dans sa mémoire, comme un langage qu'elle avait appris autrefois et qu'aujourd'hui on lui faisait écouter de nouveau, comme une vieux film connu par cœur qu'on regardait après de longues années d'absence et d'ignorance et dont on parvenait encore à restituer les répliques. Une gamine, juste derrière la petite fille, en train de tailler dans le bois une forme humaine avec un bout de verre qui lui entaillait les doigts, se joint à elles, puis une vieille femme non loin, et finalement tout le camp se mit à fredonner ce vieil air empli de mélancolie et de regrets mais aussi d'espoir et de rêves._

Erika Stark se réveilla brusquement, bien que son rêve n'aie pas été effrayant ou particulièrement violent, et ne remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues que lorsque Thomas – son meilleur ami, qui avait accessoirement débarqué dans sa petite chambre sans se soucier de ce qu'elle en pensait – l'en informa. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main, s'assit sur le bord de son lit simple, ayant pris l'habitude de dormir habillée et prête à se défendre, et inspira un grand coup avant de se lever, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

La jeune femme alla faire un tour à la salle de bains, sur une suggestion de Thomas, et y pris une longue douche brûlante qui calma ses épaules endolories, souvenir de ce que lui avaient fait subir les Démons. Dans le miroir, elle observa un instant ses longs cheveux roux aux reflets d'or et de cuivre, qui avaient retrouvé leur splendeur et leur délicatesse d'autrefois, et ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide, qui semblaient plus las et ennuyés que tristes et désespérés. Elle s'habilla comme à son habitude dans un style Steampunk, calant ici et là quelques énormes pistolets et mécanismes de défense tout en ressors et rouages, et passa autour de son cou de grosses lunettes d'aviateur.

Les humains survivants de la «vieille Terre» avaient fini par recevoir de l'aide de ceux de la «nouvelle Terre», qui les avaient fait évacuer dans la plus grande discrétion possible, et les avait fait venir chez eux, dans leur nouveau havre de paix. Havre de paix qui ne l'était pas totalement resté longtemps... Ça et là on voyait apparaître des histoires de fantômes, de vampires, de loups-garous, de poltergeist... mais surtout, de démons. Les Démons avaient suivi les humains de la «vieille Terre», mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, et pas très puissants puisqu'assez discrets pour avoir réussi à embarquer avec eux à bord des vaisseaux de sauvetage, alors ils se manifestaient par endroit, tentant de faire circuler les rumeurs de peur assez loin pour qu'elles parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de leurs semblables de la «vieille Terre». Alors Erika, Thomas et les autres rescapés qui le voulaient bien s'improvisaient _Ghostbusters_ et parcouraient la ville en détruisant tous les êtres «surnaturels» qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Leur quartier général était l'immense immeuble qu'on avait créé uniquement pour eux, les nouveaux arrivant, et même s'il n'était ni très confortable ni très acceptable au niveau de l'espace personnel, il y régnait une ambiance conviviale, où l'on se soutenait les uns les autres en permanence, comme on avait si bien appris à le faire durant des années passées sous terre à se cacher.

Et tous les soirs, invariablement, à 20h30, l'heure du coucher des plus jeunes, l'immeuble entier fredonnait le vieil air du «Labyrinthe de Pan» qu'Erika avait amené avec elle lors de son arrivée, qui était devenu leur hymne, leur cri de ralliement, leur symbole d'espoir.

Erika était quelqu'un d'important, dans la Communauté, elle était Blacksmith, le Forgeron, celle qui fabriquait les armes, et Thomas, lui, était le meilleur tireur de tous les Survivants. Ils faisaient équipe depuis des années, depuis huit ans en fait, huit ans qui leur avaient paru bien plus longs, et leur avait permis d'apprendre à se connaître mieux que des centaines d'années de voisinage. Ils avaient combattu leur premier Démon ensemble, à douze ans, sur «l'ancienne Terre», pour trouver de quoi manger à leur section de la Communauté. Et ils étaient toujours restés ensemble après ce jour, comme un frère et une sœur. Erika était la dernière de sa famille, qu'elle avait perdue dans un flot de larmes et de sang, alors que Thomas, lui, n'avait en quelque sorte jamais eu de famille et était né sous terre.

Lorsque les Démons étaient arrivés, ils avaient détruit juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'humanité soit désorientée: les moyens de communication, les sources de nourriture et d'eau potable, le relief... et les hommes. Tous les hommes en âge de se battre – c'est-à-dire de plus de quatre ans – furent décimés pour éviter que ne se forme une armée. Les Démons n'avaient pas prévu que les femmes, habituées à ce que les hommes les laissent tomber, savaient parfaitement faire face, faire abstraction de leurs sentiments, se serrer les coudes et se battre, se battre pour ce qu'elles aimaient. Elles commencèrent par creuser des tunnels jusqu'aux prisons souterraines, où elles libérèrent les quelques prisonniers survivants, puis se glissèrent dans les laboratoires souterrains où l'on créait des humains de synthèse, plus forts, plus intelligents, plus rapides et plus endurants que les humains normaux, et réveillèrent les expériences achevées. Thomas était de ceux-là, et n'était pas réellement humain, bien que parfois il soit tellement stupide et obsédé par le derrière de la gent féminine qu'Erika en doute sérieusement.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain non pas plus heureuse ni plus épanouie que lorsqu'elle y était entrée mais au moins, plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Deux gamins passèrent en courant devant elle, jouant apparemment à se poursuivre en hurlant des: «pan! pan!» qu'elle ne trouvait en aucun cas attendrissants, et son visage se ferma l'espace d'un instant. Thomas la rejoint bientôt dans le couloir, lui signalant que l'équipe de la nuit était revenue. La rousse inspira, puis expira longuement, et suivit son ami à travers les couloirs, descendant par l'escalier car l'ascenseur passait son temps à s'arrêter puis redémarrer au milieu de ses courses et n'était plus pratique que les escaliers que pour la montée. Ils arrivèrent enfin à un grand hall rempli d'une foule bourdonnante de rescapés de la «vieille Terre», au milieu duquel attendaient six _Ghostbusters_, debout ou appuyés sur l'un de leur confrère. Quatre d'entre eux étaient des femmes à l'air expérimentées en matière de «chasse», au corps qu'on devinait couvert de cicatrices, le cinquième était un homme trop grand et trop mince, d'une pâleur maladive – probablement due au fait qu'il venait tout juste de perdre deux doigts à la main droite et se vidait littéralement de son sang sur le carrelage blanc du hall – qui ressemblait à un enfant venant d'avoir son tout premier cauchemar et qui ne savait plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité, et le dernier des «chasseurs» portait un _sniper_ et fumait une cigarette d'un air distrait en regardant fixement s'agiter dans la pièce une grande blonde aux formes généreuses. Ce dernier homme était un des prototypes libérés durant la grande partie de cache-cache, par conséquent plus fort, plus rapide et plus endurant que les autres humains, cela dit, comme Thomas, il semblait particulièrement intéressé par la gent féminine.

Le chef de la patrouille vint faire son rapport à Thomas, tandis qu'Erika observait d'un œil vide Nathaniel, le seul Ood de l'immeuble, à qui elle avait elle-même tenu à donner un prénom – car les numéros la faisaient penser aux camps de concentration de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, aux Juifs qui n'avaient plus de nom, mais juste un numéro, comme des animaux recensés dans un abattoir... – s'occuper de la main du nouveau alors que ce dernier pleurait, hurlait tout ce qu'il savait et appelait sa mère frénétiquement. La rousse grogna, mécontente de constater que l'un des seuls survivants mâles de la «vieille Terre» était plus peureux et inutile qu'une gamine de six ans, et que les humains de synthèse étaient bien plus efficaces. Ce que les Humains avaient pensé durant des milliards d'années s'inversait, à présent: les hommes n'étaient bons qu'à enfanter. Elle eut un rire ironique à cette pensée. Thomas vint vers elle, interrompant sa réflexion silencieuse:

- Bon, rien que cette nuit, ils ont éliminé deux Banshies, un vampire, trois fantômes et six goules, déclara-t-il. C'est beaucoup, Erika.

- Non, Thomas, souffla-t-elle, c'est trop. C'est en augmentation, on trouve plus de phénomènes surnaturels à chaque ronde, qu'elles soient de jour ou de nuit. Tsss... Si je pouvais foutre une balle dans la tête de ces saletés de Démons...

- Erika, c'est ce que tous les _Ghostbusters_ veulent. Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre. Attendre qu'ils soient attaquables.

- S'ils le sont un jour, Tom, s'ils le sont un jour.

Les _Ghostbusters_ avaient éliminé tous les Démons qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et en attendant, les autres Démons avaient joué les _Illuminati_: ils s'étaient déguisés en humains et avaient infiltré des postes importants au gouvernement de la «nouvelle Terre», s'offrant ainsi une protection imparable contre les Ghostbusters, qui ne pouvaient pas les exorciser sans passer pour des terroristes et risquer de faire tuer tout l'immeuble des rescapés de la «vieille Terre». Et Erika brûlait de pouvoir enfin trouver un moyen de tuer les derniers Démons, et d'ainsi faire cesser toute activité surnaturelle. Si les apparitions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, c'était que les pouvoirs des Démons devenaient plus puissants, et tous les _Ghostbusters_ savaient que si on ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen d'exorciser ces créatures, il ne serait plus jamais possible de le faire, et les apparitions finiraient par avoir le dessus sur les habitants de la «nouvelle Terre», et ce peu importe le nombre de _Ghostbusters_.

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose, un unique mot, que personne ne comprit – personne à part Thomas – puis se détourna de l'équipe de Ghostbusters après leur avoir dit de prendre congé et monta dans l'ascenseur avec une dizaine d'autres personnes, serrées comme des sardines, accompagnée de Thomas qui s'engouffra dans la cage au dernier moment. Thomas qui savait pertinemment ce qu'Erika avait soufflé dans le hall.

- Il finira bien par arriver, Erika... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sachant que la rousse ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite, que tous les Survivants subissent la même déception qu'elle. Nous devons continuer à croire qu'il arrivera.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru, Tom, répliqua violemment la jeune femme, ne se souciant pas des gens autour d'eux. C'est ce en quoi j'ai cru. Et tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est la mort de ce qui restait de mon frère jumeau dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus croire en lui, en quoique ce soit d'autre que moi-même.

Thomas s'agita, visiblement agacé.

- Oui, en moi-même et en toi aussi, Thomas, rectifia Erika avec un sourire amusé.

L'humain de synthèse sourit également, heureux d'avoir su endiguer la colère de sa coéquipière, sans même l'avoir fait exprès. En réalité, ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise était le fait qu'Erika évoque la mort de son frère. Il savait l'évènement très douloureux, et la blessure toujours pas cicatrisée dans le cœur de la rousse. Il avait beau ne pas être totalement humain, il savait que la perte d'un membre de sa famille était quelque chose de dur, mais que perdre son jumeau, c'était perdre la moitié de soi-même. Et la seule chose qu'il restait d'Erik Stark – il n'avait jamais su le nom dudit frère jumeau, alors, en manque d'inspiration le jour où il y avait réfléchi, il l'avait affublé de la version masculine du prénom de son amie –, c'était une vieille paire de lunettes d'aviateur, que la jeune femme nettoyait soigneusement après chacune de ses rondes.

- Mais il finira par arriver, tu le sais... reprit Thomas, qui se traita de masochiste la seconde suivante.

- Je ne sais rien du tout. Et je doute franchement qu'il n'arrive. Il n'est pas arrivé avant, il n'arrivera pas maintenant.

- Avant, on a réussi à s'en sortir, on avait une échappatoire et un moyen de survivre...

- Ce n'était pas une vie, Thomas!

- … alors que là, on n'a pas de solution, continua Thomas, l'ignorant royalement. Donc il devrait arriver, cette fois. À un moment ou à un autre.

- Espérons qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard, dans ce cas, soupira Erika en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Et Thomas su que la discussion était close.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Erika découvrit, assise sur son lit, une gamine aux cheveux blonds en anglaises, habillée d'une robe blanche et d'une veste rose, jouant et riant avec un petit lapin mécanique. La jeune femme regarda l'enfant avec un sourire tendre, puis la petite blonde la remarqua et se tut.

- Bon, je te laisse, Punny! Déclara-t-elle en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

Le lapin mécanique, toujours posé sur le lit, se retourna vers la rousse en chantant littéralement les louanges de la petite. Punny était une des créations de _Blacksmith_, une de ses premières, faite pour rendre moins mornes les jours des enfants quand les rescapés de la «vieille Terre» se cachaient. Seule Andréa, cette petite blonde qui l'accompagnait partout, le traitait comme une peluche soyeuse et non un animal de métal. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Andréa, Punny était avec Erika, en train de lui parler de ce que ses capteurs de pouvoir démoniaque relevaient. Les résultats, ce jour-là, étaient particulièrement inquiétants et c'était pour cela que le lapin avait tenu à voir sa créatrice. Créatrice qui serrait les dents, se demandant quand, enfin, elle pourrait hurler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ou, en l'occurrence, sur les épaules. Tous les rescapés faisaient confiance à Erika, à _Blacksmith_, car c'était elle qui avait instauré l'ordre des Généraux, elle qui avait amené leur hymne, leur chant d'espoir à tous, elle qui avait été le commencement, et elle qui serait certainement la fin. Mais Erika ne pouvait rien faire. Comme tous les autres _Ghostbusters_, elle était impuissante, à regarder les Démons infiltrés dans le gouvernement se pavaner juste devant les caméras spécialement à leur attention, sans pouvoir rien faire que ruminer de sombres penser et rêver du jour où ces erreurs de la nature partiraient en fumée sous un jet d'eau bénite. Et pendant ce temps, le pouvoir des _Illuminati_ gagnait en puissance.

Thomas jaillit soudain dans la pièce, interrompant la conversation entre le petit lapin de métal et sa créatrice.

- Erika! Erika, la patrouille en faction a des problèmes, elle est tombée dans une embuscade!

- Mais... il y a bien au moins un humain de synthèse avec eux, non?

- Oui, mais quatre d'entre eux sont morts, ils ne sont plus que deux _Ghostbusters_, et...

- … Et?

- Il y a deux civils avec eux.

Erika bondit de son lit, soufflant à Punny qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Elle réajusta ses bretelles, ses gants et mis les lunettes d'aviateur sur son front, puis suivit Thomas au pas de course dans les couloirs, posant dans le chemin entre sa chambre et la salle d'armement, puis la salle d'armement et l'extérieur quelques questions sur la position de la patrouille et sur le nombre et l'espèce de manifestations qui les avaient attaqués.

- Ils sont dans le secteur 38, dans l'impasse où est mort Tim, le mois dernier, répondit Thomas, hurlant presque pour se faire entendre sous les regards effarés des rescapés qui n'étaient pas des Chasseurs. Apparemment, ce serait un nombre indéterminé de fantômes, deux vampires et une Banshie. Les vampires sont morts, la Banshie aussi, après avoir tué les Ghostbusters. Il ne reste que les fantômes... Apparemment, ils auraient attiré la patrouille dans cette impasse pour lui tomber dessus...

«Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout...» pensa Erika, presque certaine que c'était ce que Thomas pensait également. C'était la première fois que les Esprits avaient un semblant de stratégie, et s'ils se mettaient à être intelligents, cela risquait d'aller de plus en plus mal, non seulement pour les _Ghostbusters_, mais aussi pour la ville...

Les deux équipiers sortirent de l'immeuble en courant, bifurquant à droite, puis encore à droite, puis à gauche jusqu'à enfin arriver à ladite impasse, où se battaient une femme au visage couvert de cicatrices et un humain de synthèse – féminin, cette fois – , tirant dans le tas, défendant tant bien que mal un homme et une femme, plaqués dos au mur l'un contre l'autre, assistant, impuissants, à cette scène de carnage. Quatre corps sans vie gisaient sur le sol humide.

Sans même se regarder, Thomas et Erika savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Thomas rejoint les deux combattants afin de protéger les civils, tandis qu'Erika fouillait dans une de ses poches et en sortait une petite araignée de métal. _Blacksmith_ souffla quelques mots à sa création, qui fila aussitôt et à une vitesse effrayante sur les murs de l'impasse, pour bondir de l'un à l'autre en y répandant son fil, emprisonnant les fantômes dans une toile de synthèse. La petite bête enclencha alors le système relié à son abdomen, la pierre bleutée qui s'y trouvait s'enfonça et une onde de choc traversa les fils, anéantissant les spectres. Les combattants baissèrent leurs armes, souriant de toutes leurs dents à Blacksmith, une fois de plus celle qui les sauvait, puis entreprirent, à l'aide de Thomas, de ramener les corps de leurs camarades le plus discrètement possible à l'immeuble.

L'homme et la femme qui avaient été prisonniers de cette situation se décollèrent enfin du mur, les jambes de la femme cédant sous son poids l'espace d'un instant où l'homme la retint, le temps qu'elle recouvre ses esprits. Cela fait, les deux civils vinrent vers Erika, tout sourire. Un sourire un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du Chat de Cheshire. Erika ne laissa rien transparaître et planta ses deux grands yeux bleu clair sur les nouveaux venus.

- Bonjour! Lança l'homme. Je suis le Docteur, et voici Marianne Harkness, qui voyage avec moi. Dites-moi, en quelle année sommes-nous?

À la simple entente du mot «Docteur», la rousse sut que celui qu'elle attendait depuis des années était enfin arrivé. Une partie d'elle sautait de joie et criait victoire de le voir enfin, mais l'autre partie, plus importante, lui reprochait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, de malheurs et de souffrances, et entre autres la mort de son frère. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui coller le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe. La jeune femme se contenta de jeter un regard noir au Seigneur du Temps et répondit d'une voix terne:

- Vous êtes en 3022. Bienvenue, Docteur, sur Nouvelle Terre. Nous vous attendions.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur:

- Comment ça, vous m'attendiez?

- Disons que _je_ vous attendais, rectifia la rousse. Depuis longtemps.

- … On se connaît?

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie, du moins pas avant ce jour. On m'a parlé de vous.

Et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, nous pourrons parler assis. Votre amie peut venir, bien sûr.

Si le Docteur hésitait, Marianne suivit la rouquine d'emblée, et il fut bien obligé de faire de même.

Erika les mena jusqu'à l'immeuble qui abritait les rescapés de la «vieille Terre», les fit entrer et leur épargna la véritable boîte de sardines qu'était l'ascenseur, leur expliquant dans un murmure qu'il faudra cependant monter une bonne dizaine d'étages à pied. Le Docteur lui adressa un grand sourire en déclarant qu'il avait déjà grimpé plus de cent étages à pied, et que donc ce n'était pas un problème. La rousse rangea dans un coin de sa tête l'insulte qui avait menacé de franchir ses lèvres à cet instant et s'engagea dans les escaliers d'un air maussade. Une fois en haut, elle fit signe à Thomas de se charger d'expliquer aux nouveaux venus la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, rajoutant dans le creux de son oreille qu'il s'agissait du Docteur et d'une de ses «amies», et alla dans sa chambre, rejoindre Punny qui l'attendait toujours pour finir son rapport. Elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, se demandant si elle devait se réjouir de la venue du Docteur ou enfin hurler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Lorsque le petit lapin de métal s'enfuit de sa chambre pour rejoindre son Andréa chérie, son esprit errait toujours entre ces deux choix.

Soudain, le Docteur surgit dans sa chambre, visiblement avide de retrouver la jeune femme rousse, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

- Erika, c'est bien ça? Lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant enfin.

- Oui, pourquoi?

Elle le regardait d'un œil noir, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir mettre le destin de la «nouvelle Terre» entre les mains d'un type aussi surexcité.

- Votre ami, là, euuuuuh...

- Thomas.

- THOMAS, C'EST ÇA! Oui, votre ami Thomas m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, il m'a expliqué aussi ce qui s'était passé pour vous... Écoutez, ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, enfin si, je pourrais, mais à ce moment précis je n'ai rien sentit de spécial dans le temps, alors oui, je ne suis pas intervenu... Mais enfin, vous avez réussi à survivre, non? Termina-t-il avec son si grand sourire qu'Erika trouva, sur le coup, absolument insupportable.

Et elle lui lança un grand coup de poing dans le nez, qui le projeta contre le mur derrière lui. Il porta la main à son visage, plongeant ses doigts dans le sang qui y coulait à présent. À cet instant précis, Erika toute entière – cœur, corps et raison – avait fait son choix: elle allait crier, crier tout ce qu'elle pensait.

- NOUS AVONS RÉUSSI A SURVIVRE? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI? NOUS NOUS SOMMES CACHÉS SOUS TERRE PENDANT PRESQUE DIX ANS, NOUS AVONS RESPIRÉ LA PEUR, LA SUEUR, LA POUSSIÈRE ET LA MORT DURANT PRESQUE DIX ANS, NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ CONDAMNÉS À VIVRE COMME DES LAPEREAUX APEURÉS AU FOND D'UN TERRIER, À VOIR MOURIR TOUS CEUX QUE NOUS AIMIONS, ET VOUS APPELEZ ÇA «SURVIVRE»? MOI J'APPELLE ÇA SUBIR LA PIRE DES TORTURES! LA MOITIÉ D'ENTRE NOUS EST MORTE, LE QUART S'EST DONNÉ LA MORT! AH ÇA, OUI, NOUS AVONS SURVÉCU, DOCTEUR, MAIS À QUEL PRIX? JE ME FICHE QUE VOUS N'AYEZ RIEN SENTIT, OU D'UNE QUELCONQUE AUTRE EXCUSE POURRIE QUE VOUS POURREZ ME FOURNIR, VOUS AURIEZ PU, VOUS AURIEZ DÛ ÊTRE LÀ, C'EST TOUT! C'EST CE QUE NOUS NOUS TRANSMETTONS DE MÈRE EN FILLE DEPUIS DES GÉNÉRATIONS: «LORSQUE TOUT VA MAL, CROIS AU DOCTEUR, MA FILLE, CAR IL TE SAUVERA»! J'Y AI CRU, OH MON DIEU, ÇA OUI, J'Y AI CRU, DES ANNÉES ET DES ANNÉES, J'AI GARDÉ ESPOIR DE VOUS VOIR DÉBARQUER ET SAUVER LE MONDE, ET SAUVER L'HUMANITÉ, MAIS VOUS N'ÊTES JAMAIS VENU, JAMAIS! ET AUJOURD'HUI, LE GRAAAAND DOCTEUR DAIGNE RAMENER SON CUL SUR NEW EARTH ET SOIGNER CETTE PLANÈTE AVEC CLASSE, NON MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT, VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI? VOUS ÊTES PEUT-ÊTRE UN ALIEN, UN GRAND AMI DE MON ANCÊTRE, ET VOUS CROYEZ PEUT-ÊTRE AVOIR RÉPONSE À TOUT, MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LAISSER MOURIR DES GENS, DES MILLIERS DE GENS, COMME ÇA, PARCE QUE MÔSSIEUR N'A PAS SENTIT QUOIQUE CE SOIT DANS LE TEMPS!

Erika s'arrêta, essoufflée, et le silence qui suivit sa tirade lui vrilla les oreilles, le Docteur, la main plaquée sur son nez qui se vidait de son sang, toujours contre le mur, à la regarder d'un air triste et désolé. Elle-même était au bord des larmes. Thomas arriva en courant dans la petite chambre, alerté par les cris mais décidément en retard, et bloqua quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Finalement, il se rua vers Erika, s'interposant entre elle et le nouveau venu, prenant son visage fin entre ses grandes mains chaudes, la forçant à le regarder, essuyant du pouce les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de la rousse à l'instant même où elles s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes qu'elle ne comprit pas, seulement retenue à la réalité par la chaude voix grave et le regard noisette mordoré de son ami. Derrière lui, la jeune femme qui accompagnait le Docteur s'était accroupie à côté de lui et tentait de le convaincre d'aller voir un médecin pour son nez, chose qu'il refusait en regardant fixement le dos de la veste en cuir de l'humain de synthèse, comme s'il pouvait voir Erika au travers.

- Comment s'appelait votre ancêtre? S'enquit finalement le Seigneur du Temps.

La rousse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un regard par dessus l'épaule de Thomas.

- Émilie DonWooden, répondit-elle dans un souffle, avant de retomber sur ses talons, faisant se remplir le regard du Docteur de mélancolie et de tristesse.

- Je vois... se contenta-t-il de chuchoter. Marianne, vous avez tout à fait raison, je vais aller voir un médecin, ça commence à être franchement douloureux! Ajouta-t-il plus haut.

- L'équipe de soins est dans le hall, déclara Thomas en leur lançant un regard désolé, dites-leur que _Blacksmith_ a pété un plomb, ça devrait leur suffire comme explication...

Ce disant, l'humain de synthèse avait retourné son regard marron vers la rouquine, qui lui adressa un faible sourire, posant ses mains fines sur les siennes, qu'il avait gardées sur ses joues. Marianne et le Docteur sortirent de la pièce en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il faudrait que le Seigneur du Temps change de vêtements, car sa chemise était pleine de sang. On aurait presque cru qu'il ne s'était rien passé, si Marianne ne s'était pas retournée à la dernière seconde vers la rousse pour lui jeter un regard noir. Ladite rousse ne s'en aperçut même pas, mais Thomas, qui, après tout, n'était qu'en partie humain, le sentit bien sur son dos et grogna. Sa veste en cuir n'avait rien fait à personne, enfin, elle ne méritait pas qu'on la fixe ainsi! Erika dû croire que ce grognement lui était adressé car elle souffla à son ami qu'elle était désolée en baissant les yeux, arrachant son regard à celui de l'hybride. Regard dont elle n'aurait su dire s'il était sévère, inquiet ou tout simplement neutre, mais en tout cas, il était brûlant. Et elle ne pouvait le soutenir une seconde de plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thomas lui faisait le coup du regard indéchiffrable, mais Erika savait que, de toutes les fois où il l'avait regardée ainsi, c'était cette fois précise qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours haï ce regard. Sans doute trop brûlant, trop significatif, alors qu'elle ne comprenait justement pas ce qu'il signifiait. Enfin, si, elle comprenait, une partie d'elle comprenait, mais l'autre partie faisait toujours taire la première et cachait tout cela sous un masque d'ignorance. Cela valait sans doute mieux pour elle, de ne pas comprendre, si elle se le cachait elle-même, aussi elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de comprendre.

Ses mains qui semblaient si petites et si fines agrippèrent celles de l'humain de synthèse, toujours posées de part et d'autre de son visage, et les firent s'écarter. Thomas ne dit rien, se contentant d'afficher une expression neutre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Erika? Finit-il par demander au bout d'un silence trop long et trop étouffant. Tu sais bien qu'on mange tous ensemble, tu imagines l'ambiance à table, ce soir?

La rouquine savait pertinemment que son ami faisait passer tout cela pour quelque chose de comique uniquement pour lui épargner une discussion trop sérieuse, aussi elle se força à afficher un demi-sourire soit-disant amusé.

- Désolée, désolée, désolée... murmura-t-elle, presque comme si elle ne savait plus dire que ce mot. Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai... explosé.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Mais évite de te mettre à dos le seul type dans tout l'Univers qui est peut-être capable de nous aider, okay? Dit-il avec un sourire las.

- Promis, je ferais des efforts!

Thomas rit, puis laissa Erika seule dans sa chambre, décrétant avec sagesse qu'il y avait eu assez d'entrées intempestives dans cette pièce pour au moins la journée.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Thomas, l'ambiance du dîner ce soir-là fut chaleureuse, conviviale, comme elle l'avait toujours été, en fait. Les rescapés de la «vieille Terre» avaient depuis longtemps appris à se serrer les coudes, et à sourire malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie pouvait leur mettre en travers de la route, aussi ils ne se formalisèrent pas d'un nez cassé, même si ledit nez appartenait à un Seigneur du Temps et accessoirement à la personne qui – selon la rumeur qui courait dans l'immeuble – devait les sortir de cette effroyable situation avec les Démons. Tous autant qu'ils furent, ils rirent et discutèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, mangeant avec appétit.

Erika et Thomas se levèrent cependant avant la fin du repas, et quand les deux nouveaux arrivants demandèrent pourquoi, on leur répondit que ce soir-là, c'était à leur tour de faire la ronde de nuit, et qu'ils devaient aller se préparer tant qu'il faisait encore jour.

- Ta chambre ressemble à une prison.

Erika ne leva pas les yeux vers Marianne, ni même ne sembla surprise de la présence ici de la jeune femme – bien qu'elle commence sérieusement à en avoir assez qu'on s'incruste de la sorte dans sa chambre –, trop absorbée par les grosses lunettes d'aviateur qu'elle entreprenait de nettoyer comme si elles pouvaient tomber en poussière à tout moment.

- Toutes les chambres ressemblent à ça, ici, finit-elle par répondre.

- Non, les autres sont décorées, répliqua la blonde.

Erika soupira et posa précautionneusement les lunettes sur son lit.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit – oh bien sûr c'est mieux que les galeries où j'ai passé mon adolescence, mais je n'aime pas cet endroit – où on est tous entassés comme une race d'aliens vaguement contagieux qu'il faudrait mettre en quarantaine. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le «décorer». Je n'aime pas cet endroit, j'aime les gens, et tant qu'ils sont avec moi, je peux bien dormir dans une prison.

La rousse se leva, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et récupéra les lunettes pour les installer sur son front. Elle allait sortir de la petite pièce et appeler Thomas pour partir faire leur ronde de nuit mais la grande blonde voulut brusquement venir avec elle. Erika grogna: bien sûr la jeune femme avait l'expérience du combat, des aliens et du combat contre les aliens – obligé, après plusieurs voyages avec le Docteur – mais là il s'agissait d'esprits, de Démons et d'exorcisme faits alors qu'une créature surnaturelle dévorait l'âme d'un appât, et tant pis pour ledit appât si l'exorcisme était pratiqué trop tard. Et puis, elle préférait Thomas, elle y était habituée et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors que Marianne... Elle avait bien vu les regards que la jeune femme lançait au Docteur, et après avoir – comment dire? – nuit à son intégrité physique comme elle l'avait fait, la rousse craignait que la blonde ne veuille le venger.

- S'il-te-plaît, ajouta Marianne, à contrecœur, au bout d'un moment.

Erika paru étonnée, cette fois, comme si ce genre de demande polie n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être dans sa vie. Elle se reprit bien vite, la paranoïa due à son «travail» lui soufflant que la nouvelle venue pourrait profiter de cet instant de faiblesse, et demanda d'une voix froide, neutre:

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux savoir, je veux voir et je veux pouvoir être en mesure d'affronter le moindre cas de figure.

«Et parce que je veux comprendre pourquoi tu lui as cassé le nez», songea la blonde en se gardant bien d'afficher la moindre expression.

- … Tu es sûre? Souffla la rousse au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Tu es sûre d'avoir les nerfs pour ça?

- Mon père travaillait pour Torchwood, dans le temps, répondit simplement Marianne, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Erika réfléchit un instant, puis finit par acquiescer et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une boîte en fer pleine de tuyaux, ressors et rouages ainsi qu'un mini fer à souder et un tournevis (NDA: nan, pas sonique, un normal). Elle se rassit sur son lit, des pièces de métal soigneusement sélectionnées sur ses genoux et les assemblant un à un méticuleusement.

- Tu préfères les pistolets lourds et puissants ou légers et rapides? S'enquit la rousse sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Légers et rapides...? répondit la blonde, un peu au hasard car littéralement prise de court par la question.

Ladite réponse évasive sembla énerver _Blacksmith_, mais celle-ci remplaça tout de même un tuyau lourd et épais par un autre, plus long mais plus léger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marianne avait entre les mains un long pistolet léger mais solide, qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux des cowboys dans les vieux _westerns_. Erika rangea son matériel dans le tiroir et sortit de la pièce, soufflant à sa nouvelle coéquipière blonde de la suivre pour aller chercher des cartouches adaptées.

Thomas lui en fournit et prit Erika à part pour lui chuchoter furieusement des choses que Marianne ne comprit pas, trop occupée à charger son arme, puis viser soigneusement un mannequin d'argile et lui exploser la tête au sens littéral du terme.

- C'est ça, un flingue pas puissant? demanda-t-elle à la rousse, dont la discussion avec l'humain de synthèse avait été interrompue par la détonation.

La rouquine ne lui répondit pas, lui agrippa le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite au dehors par le biais des interminables escaliers de l'immeuble, lançant à Thomas un regard de défi.

La nuit recouvrait la ville, chacun des pas des êtres vivants faisant s'illuminer le sol autour de ses pieds. Sauf autour des bottes d'Erika. Qui eut vite fait d'emmener Marianne jusqu'à un vieux cordonnier où on luit fourni de grosses bottes à sa taille ressemblant à des rangers et qui empêchaient elles aussi le sol de briller autour d'elle. La rousse lui expliqua que les Démons qui avaient infiltré le gouvernement (NDA: non, je ne parle pas de Mycroft XD) usaient en réalité de ce moyen pour repérer leurs proies la nuit, et que ces bottes leur permettaient donc de ne pas être la cible des Démons. Du moins, très rarement. Bien entendu, tout cela devait rester secret.

Cela fait, elles partirent dans les rues effectuer la ronde de nuit prévue au départ. Elles revinrent au matin, couvertes de sang, Erika boitant et Marianne gratifiée d'une grande coupure sur le bras, leurs cartouches «souillées» récupérées une par une et rangées dans un bocal rempli d'eau bénite, ayant éliminé deux goules, un vampire, un loup-garou, un poltergeist et trois dames blanches et mis aux arrêts un trafiquant de sortilèges vaudous. Les Ghostbusters de l'immeuble fêtèrent longuement la première chasse de Marianne, après une longue tirade du Docteur sur l'irresponsabilité de la jeune femme et un passage à l'infirmerie et, vers quinze heures, elles purent enfin rattraper leur nuit de sommeil.

Désormais, la rousse et la blonde se liguaient contre le même mal, que Marianne avait vu et affronté. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'enduraient les habitants de cet immeuble, sans toutefois avoir partagé leur passé. Lorsque la toute nouvelle _Ghostbusters_ se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le Docteur était assit à côté d'elle, l'air soucieux. Elle se redressa en grognant de douleur lorsque sa blessure au bras revint à sa mémoire, puis adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires au Seigneur du Temps en soufflant:

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

- Marianne, vous avez combattu ces créatures qui sont – selon leurs dires – les incarnations du pouvoir de ces «Démons», est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment... des esprits? Des choses surnaturelles?

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai très bien dormi, et oui, ma blessure va mieux, merci, fit-elle avec une moue vexée.

- Marianne...

- Ça va, ça va... Oui, ce sont vraiment des esprits. Et franchement, ils ne sont pas très sympathiques...

- Si ce sont vraiment les manifestations physiques de l'excès de pouvoirs de ces «Démons», ça veut dire qu'ils...

Et le Seigneur du Temps partit dans une de ses explications alambiquées qui montraient sans la moindre modestie l'étendue de son savoir, dont la jeune femme attendit la fin d'un air blasé, ne pouvant cependant retenir un sourire en coin.

- … et c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, si c'est le cas, termina enfin le Docteur.

- Pourquoi?

- N'avez-vous donc pas écouté? la réprimanda le châtain avec un de ses regards qui voulaient clairement dire: «mais-enfin-même-un-idiot-fini-aurait-compris».

- J'avoue avoir décroché après «saturation du niveau d'action des photoprotons à un niveau subdimentionnel», déclara la blonde avec un sourire mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

Le Docteur la considéra une seconde avant de lui adresser son fameux sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler que le fait qu'une simple humaine comme elle aie réussi à suivre jusque là relevait déjà du miracle.

- Il faut que je voies ces «Démons», répondit enfin le Seigneur du Temps, afin de vérifier si ma théorie est juste.

Marianne s'affola.

- Quoi? Mais... J'ai vu ce qui n'était qu'un surplus de leur pouvoir, alors eux, ils doivent être vraiment, vraiment trop puissants, je veux dire, même pour vous, Docteur!

- Marianne, rappelez-vous, les «Démons» qui sont encore vivants sont cachés au sein du gouvernement, ils ne doivent pas libérer leur pouvoir très souvent. Et ils ne m'ont jamais vu, alors ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je veux les faire partir!

«Oui, c'est ça, les faire partir...» songea la blonde. Un instant, elle avait oublié que le Docteur ne tuait que s'il y était contraint, qu'il donnait toujours sa chance à tout le monde. Cela lui jouait parfois de vilains tours et, même si la jeune femme l'admirait pour sa clémence peu importe la chose qui lui faisait face et les crimes qu'elle avait pu commettre, elle se disait que ces créatures-ci ne méritaient que la mort. Après tout, elle était humaine, et ce que ces Démons avaient infligé à la race humaine pendant des années n'avait rien de joyeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait combattu aux côtés d'Erika, elle s'imaginait très bien ce combat que la rousse avait dû mener trop tôt pour une simple humaine, et un lourd désir de vengeance au nom de toute l'Humanité commençait à gronder dans ses entrailles.

- Mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, ajouta le châtain. Inutile, mais gentil.

Marianne rougit violemment en baissant les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, ou le Docteur – aussi aveugle soit-il d'un point de vue sentimental – allait bien finir par deviner ce qui se tramait au fond de son cœur et envahissait toutes ses pensées.

- Bon... Je dois vous laisser aux bons soins de votre nouvelle amie rousse, ou est-ce que vous vous sentez assez en forme pour venir avec moi à la rencontre de ces «Démons»? S'exclama-t-il avec son indécent entrain habituel en se levant d'un bond.

- Laissez-moi le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer, et j'arrive! Mais n'espérez même pas aller voir les Démons sans Erika, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tout en s'engouffrant dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre à laquelle on l'avait assignée.

Le Seigneur du Temps eut une moue déçue, presque boudeuse, et la blonde rit en fermant à clé la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit lavée et habillée, gaie comme un pinson – c'était presque si elle ne se mettait pas à chanter «Hakuna Matata» en se dandinant de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit – et rejoint le Docteur, qui continuait à bouder, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, à côté d'une Erika qui se demandait visiblement comment un être aussi puéril et entêté pouvait être le sauveur de l'Humanité depuis des siècles, et surtout comment il pourrait les sauver eux, et maintenant. Elle pouffa un peu, attirant l'attention du châtain, qui sembla nettement plus joyeux en la voyant, et Marianne se demanda un instant si c'était parce qu'il en voulait vraiment à la rousse de lui avoir donné un coup de poing ou simplement s'il appréciait sa compagnie plus que n'importe quelle autre _**(L'auteur ne répondra pas à cette question car son avis personnel ferait mourir d'une crise cardiaque une certaine blonde...)**_.

- Ah! Marianne! S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps. Vous êtes prête? Alors _allons-y_! Lança-t-il après que la jeune femme eut acquiescé.

Le trajet jusqu'au «nid des Démons», d'après les _Ghostbusters_, se déroula sans encombres notables, mis à part le fait que, devant les bavardages futiles et incessants des deux jeunes femmes, le Docteur n'eut de cesse de se demander comment deux personnes qui se haïssaient autant le jour précédent pouvaient discuter comme de vieux amis à cet instant. Il finit par se dire que la chasse aux fantômes rapprochait à un point fou et se jura de jouer les _Ghostbusters_ un de ces jours avec Marianne...

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande construction en verre qui devait s'apparenter à un immeuble tordu dans tous les sens par une force invisible. Erika souffla à aux voyageurs que le bâtiment était en verre afin de pouvoir espionner tous les gens au-dehors – bien qu'elle eut utilisé le mot «proies» plutôt que le mot «gens» - et qu'à présent, ils devaient se débrouiller seuls, car les Démons la connaissaient bien. Cela fit d'ailleurs afficher au Docteur un grand sourire de victoire, pas très sympathique pour la rouquine, peut-être, mais tellement franc et joyeux qu'en le voyant, on ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir. Avant de les laisser entrer dans ce qui semblait être la gueule du loup, la rousse mit entre les mains de Marianne l'un des deux colts qu'elle avait utilisés pendant leur chasse, chargé avec des balles en argent massif.

- Ça, c'est pour au cas où ça tourne mal, déclara-t-elle devant l'air interdit de la blonde.

- Ça les tuera? S'enquit la jeune femme presque aussitôt.

- Non, on ne peut pas les «tuer», uniquement les exorciser, les renvoyer en Enfer, quoi. Mais ça les ralentira. L'argent brûle leur Essence, la chose qui fait qu'ils ont une forme physique, et comme ceux-ci s'accrochent à leur forme physique plus qu'à autre chose...

- C'est sûr qu'un ministre qui se ballade avec un trou dans le ventre, c'est pas banal.

Erika acquiesça, puis ajouta:

- Si jamais vous êtes repérés, sers-toi de ça, et allez-vous en. Je sais que le Docteur déteste les armes, mais là, ce sera probablement s'en servir ou mourir.

Derrière Marianne, le Docteur eut une grimace à mi chemin entre la résignation dégoûtée et le «elle-a-pas-tout-à-fait-tort». Finalement, la rousse les laissa partir à contrecœur et les deux voyageurs du temps pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment avec ce grand sourire étrange qui illuminait leur visage quand ils se lançaient dans une aventure dont il était impossible d'évaluer les risques.

À l'intérieur, la chaleur était étouffante, à cause de l'effet de serre dû aux parois de verre, et Marianne se dit un instant que cela ne devait être qu'un avant-goût de la température de l'Enfer. Un bon millier de gens s'agitaient en tous sens, couraient, des dossiers dans une main, un café brûlant dans l'autre, impeccables dans leurs costumes de travail malgré la chaleur ambiante.

- … Mais comment va-t-on retrouver les Démons dans ce charivari? Murmura Marianne, soufflée.

- Oh, je crois avoir la réponse à ça! S'exclama le châtain avec son habituel sourire. Connaissez-vous une série terrienne du vingt et unième siècle appelée «Supernatural»?

- Euh, oui, vaguement, de nom, pourqu... DOCTEUR! Ce n'est qu'une série, voyons!

- Aah, les séries télévisées cachent parfois des vérités, belle Marianne!

Appellation qui fit virer les joues de la blonde au rouge brique. Heureusement pour elle, elle parvint à se gifler mentalement et à rétorquer:

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas sérieux! Et puis, si vous n'avez jamais rencontré ces créatures, comment pouvez-vous savoir que votre «solution» va marcher?

- Je ne sais pas! Déclara-t-il comme si c'était la nouvelle la plus merveilleuse du monde. Mais nous allons bien voir!

- Bon, soupira la jeune femme, légèrement excédée mais néanmoins amusée, et que faut-il faire?

- Faire le tour de chaque pièce de chaque étage et dire «Christo». Dans la série, cela fait réagir les personnes possédées, et donc, dans notre cas, cela devrait faire réagir les Démons.

- MAIS C'EST DINGUE! On va mettre des jours à visiter toutes les pièces! Et puis, vu comment les gens d'ici se déplacent constamment, même si on y arrivait, rien ne dit qu'on ait testé tout le monde. Et si ce ne sont pas de vrais Démons mais de simples aliens bizarres, votre «technique» ne marchera pas et on aura fait tout ça pour rien. Non, je sors, je vais demander à Erika les noms des _Illuminati_.

Le châtain reprit sa moue boudeuse tandis que sa coéquipière allait se renseigner auprès de la rouquine qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Elle revint en se navrant de la puérilité du Seigneur du Temps, bien qu'elle soit elle-même aussi puérile à l'occasion, voire plus, et en se demandant pourquoi le Docteur boudait autant depuis le début de la journée. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle et de sa toute nouvelle amitié avec Erika, tout de même? Non, voyons, le voyageur du temps était bien trop handicapé sentimentalement pour pouvoir être jaloux.

- Bon, dit-elle, il y a cinq personnes, qui sont...

Après un court briefing sur les soi-disant Démons, les deux voyageurs firent les touristes et allèrent consulter un plan de l'immeuble avant de s'engager sur d'immenses escalators qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre vers les bureaux respectifs des cinq Démons. Ils se séparèrent, le but du jeu étant maintenant de se cacher quelque part à proximité des Illuminati et de réussir à murmurer «Christo» pour obtenir une réaction sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Les cinq personnes – qui avaient pourtant l'air parfaitement normales – s'avérèrent toutes être des Démons, et la «technique» du Docteur être efficace. Marianne frissonnait d'effroi à chaque «Christo» qu'elle chuchotait, voyant les _Illuminati_ se retourner vers elle, les yeux devenus complètement noirs, avec un grondement inhumain. Elle serrait alors dans sa main fine le colt chargé que lui avait donné Erika comme une amulette protectrice, tandis que le Docteur tentait d'être discret tout en examinant les _Illuminati_ avec son tournevis sonique – chose peu évidente à réaliser vu le bruit plus que suspect que produisait l'outil. La conclusion de son examen ne parut pas lui plaire plus que ça, et il rangea son précieux tournevis dans le revers de sa veste avec une grimace vexée. Il attrapa sa coéquipière par le poignet et ils redescendirent les escalators en courant – ce qui, si le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas semblé aussi inquiet, aurait pu être vraiment très amusant – , puis ressortir du bâtiment. Erika était assise au bord d'un trottoir, regardant passer les gens et les moyens de transport avec en tête une mélodie qu'elle seule entendait. Elle se releva précipitamment en les voyant arriver, si pressés.

- Alors? S'enquit-elle à l'adresse du Docteur.

- Alors nous avons un problème, répondit celui-ci, semblant réfléchir.

- Merci, fit ironiquement la rousse, ça, je sais.

Elle s'attira un regard noir de Marianne, mais n'y fit pas attention, le balayant d'un geste de la main.

- NON MAIS NON! Non, vous ne savez pas, je croyais que c'était simplement une race d'aliens inconnus, nouveaux, bizarres, mais... mais...

- Mais ce sont des Démons, termina Blacksmith, l'air soudain très fatiguée. De vrais Démons. Tout droit sortis des Enfers.

Le Seigneur du Temps acquiesça, lui aussi semblant soudainement très affaibli. Cette constatation le laissait apparemment sans voix, lui qui savait toujours quoi dire. Marianne posa sa main sur le bras du châtain, cherchant inconsciemment à le rassurer, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire grand chose. Il lui sourit gentiment, la remerciant du regard, et se tourna de nouveau vers Erika, de nouveau décidé et plein de vie.

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à leur maître, dit-il, et je l'ai vaincu, je devrais bien pouvoir faire face à ceux-là!

Les deux jeunes femmes le considérèrent avec des yeux ronds: non mais, venait-il vraiment d'insinuer ce qu'elles avaient cru qu'il venait d'insinuer? Elles le suivirent jusqu'à l'immeuble des rescapés de la «vieille Terre» où il s'enferma dans la chambre qu'on avait donné à Marianne, laissant les deux _Ghostbusters_ muettes d'étonnement et d'incompréhension devant la porte. Après plusieurs heures – et plusieurs parties de SCRABBLE, seul jeu disponible dans tout l'immeuble – , le Gallyfrien ressortit de son «antre» avec son si grand sourire en s'exclamant:

- MAIS BIEN SÛR!

- De quoi? hurla Marianne en sursautant si fort qu'elle en fit tomber le plateau de jeu, posé sur un tonneau au beau milieu du couloir.

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire! Je dois partir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir!

- Quoi? Mais partir où? demanda Erika, furieuse à l'idée qu'on les abandonne de nouveau à leur triste sort.

- Je viens avec vous, Docteur! S'écria la blonde.

La discussion cessa aussitôt, en même temps que l'agitation du Seigneur du Temps et que son sourire. Il se retourna lentement vers son amie, la fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir légèrement.

- Non, désolé, mais pas cette fois, Marianne, dit-il si sérieusement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il annonçait une mort.

Tout le sang qui était monté aux joues de la jeune femme reflua immédiatement, la laissant plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et Erika jugea plus prudent de lui agripper les épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre.

- Et pourquoi ça? S'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- C'est trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop.

- J'ai déjà affronté pas mal de dangers avec vous, il me semble, répliqua la jeune femme dans un souffle, et ils étaient plus terribles les uns que les autres. Je m'en suis toujours sortie, à moins que je ne sois morte et que je ne le sache pas.

- Marianne...

Les yeux du Docteur s'emplirent de tristesse en la fixant, et elle se sentit littéralement abandonnée.

- J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens, murmura le châtain. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous. Je vais revenir. Je vous le promets.

Ce disant, le Seigneur du Temps pris délicatement la blonde dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il la lâcha presque trop brusquement pour partir en courant dans les escaliers, et Erika se félicita de, elle, ne pas avoir abandonné les épaules de sa nouvelle amie, car sans elle, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol. Marianne se ressaisit dans la seconde et fonça à la suite du Gallyfrien, la rousse sur ses talons. Dans la ruelle où ils étaient arrivés, il n'y avait plus rien, ni Docteur, ni TARDIS. C'en fut bien trop pour les nerfs de la pauvre blonde qui tomba littéralement à genoux au milieu de l'impasse. La rouquine se rua sur elle pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés et la prendre dans ses bras. Alors que son haut essuyait les larmes de la nouvelle chasseuse, elle berçait doucement cette dernière en fredonnant à son oreille cette vieille berceuse qui les avait tous aidés à tenir toutes ces années à vivre comme des rats.

Une fois que le TARDIS se fut posé, exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, le Docteur passa la tête par la porte, son fameux sourire du Chat de Cheshire aux lèvres, mais, à son grand étonnement, il ne vit personne l'attendre dans l'impasse. Pris d'un affreux doute, il courut jusqu'à l'immeuble des rescapés de la «vieille Terre», et chercha du regard quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans la foule de gens qui s'entassaient dans le hall. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une veste en cuir noir et il soupira de soulagement en attrapant Thomas par le col de sa veste.

- Eyyh! Protesta l'humain de synthèse, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi, même par Erika. D-Docteur?

- Oui, c'est ça, bonjour, lança un Seigneur du Temps assez agacé. Thomas, où est Marianne?

- Oh, euh, elle vient juste de revenir de la chasse, avec Erika. Elles ont dû monter faire purifier leurs cartouches!

Le Gallyfrien grogna à l'évocation des armes des _Ghostbusters_ et, ne prenant même pas la peine de remercier son interlocuteur, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'avait pas été aussi pressé depuis ses six ans, se dit-il au passage. Faisant une entrée des plus fracassantes dans la pièce qui servait d'armurerie aux chasseurs, il eut vite fait de repérer une chevelure blonde et d'appeler bien haut son amie. Elle se retourna vers lui dans ce qui lui sembla un ralentit digne du plus niais des films américains, il n'empêche qu'il fut heureux au possible de voir les yeux verts de la jeune femme, laquelle fendit la foule de _Ghostbusters_ pour venir jusqu'à lui d'un air un peu trop décidé qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La blonde se planta devant lui et lui mit une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans toute la salle et que quelques petits malins applaudirent même, vite foudroyés du regard par _Blacksmith_. Le châtain lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension qui n'eut pas de réponse, la jeune femme s'étant jetée dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie. Cette fois, Erika fit sortir tout le monde, laissant les deux voyageurs du temps seuls. Le Docteur resta coi quelques secondes puis serra contre lui sa jeune compagnonne, décrétant que demander des explications à ce comportement ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis.

- Trois mois, murmura Marianne au creux de son épaule, vous êtes parti trois mois...

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus quand il sentit que son corps était agité par des sanglots. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait que constater sa nullité en matière de retours rapides, mais c'était cette fois précise qui lui faisait le plus mal. Bien sûr il avait déçu beaucoup d'autres personnes avant Marianne, mais elle, il aurait juste voulu ne jamais la décevoir.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous étiez parti chercher? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois à peu près calmée.

- Oh, euh, oui... Eurhm, et vous comptez me lâcher un jour? Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, maintenant que je vous tiens, je ne vous laisse plus jamais repartir sans moi, répliqua la blonde le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cela dit, elle finit par le lâcher au bout de longues minutes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent passer, quand Erika arriva dans la pièce en courant, l'air affolé.

- Marianne! On a besoin de tous les _Ghostbusters_!

- Encore un Ange Déchu?

La rousse acquiesça, et, sachant que son amie avait compris le message, s'en alla rapidement prévenir les autres.

- Un Ange Déchu? Fit le Seigneur de Temps, interloqué.

- Hmm, approuva la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, une nouveauté. Ils sont apparu il y a un mois, et pour l'instant on a eu à en combattre que deux. Qui ont décimé la moitié des _Ghostbusters_. C'est la plus puissante apparition à ce jour, mis à part les Démons eux-mêmes.

- Et TOUS les _Ghostbusters_ doivent être réunis pour pouvoir en battre un?

- Non, tous les _Ghostbusters_ doivent être réunis pour avoir une chance de pouvoir en battre un.

- … Je vois. Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! S'exclama le châtain en s'armant de son plus beau sourire du Chat de Cheshire.

Marianne l'interrogea du regard, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse tandis que le Docteur s'arrachait à leur étreinte et filait dans les escaliers. Il s'arrêta dès la première marche et se retourna vers la blonde:

- Alors, vous venez? Lança-t-il à son adresse.

Elle eut un sourire doux, presque tendre, et le rejoint à toute vitesse, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait pour courir avec lui jusqu'au TARDIS. À l'intérieur, deux amphores jaunâtres, tirant presque sur le brun, dont les petits morceaux avaient tous été recollés un à un dans un travail long et minutieux mais parfait, étaient disposées l'un à côté de l'autre, et luisaient faiblement, comme deux yeux jaunes vitreux. La jeune femme frissonna à cette pensée: elle avait vu tant de choses surnaturelles, d'esprits malins ces derniers temps qu'elle en était devenue paranoïaque, et le recoin sombre sous son lit lui semblait à présent regorger de fantômes et de Stryges... Alors ces deux «yeux» de l'Enfer lui inspiraient une peur incroyable.

- C'est quoi, ça? Demanda-t-elle au Docteur en désignant les amphores.

- Ce qui va tous nous sauver. Une pour l'esprit, une pour le corps. Ce sont des prisons. Je les avais brisées pour tuer le Diable, et j'ai mis du temps à trouver un expert capable de les remettre en état...

- Non, non, non, l'arrêta aussitôt Marianne, vous avez une machine à voyager dans le temps, alors le «ça m'a pris du temps» n'est en aucun cas une excuse!

Le Gallyfrien lui sourit faiblement et saisit l'un des deux vases antiques.

- Il faut les amener au «nid» des Démons, expliqua-t-il. Prenez l'autre, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Quoi?

Marianne, fit le châtain, agacé, je ne suis peut-être pas humain, mais je n'ai que deux bras, alors ayez l'obligeance de m'aider et de porter cette amphore-là!

- M-Mais c'est... la prison du Diable...!

- C'_était_, corrigea le Docteur. Je comprends que vous ayez peur, mais si vous ne m'aidez pas, ces créatures ne pourront pas être stoppées avant qu'un nouvel Ange Déchu ne tue des _Ghostbusters_.

La jeune femme acquiesça, gênée, puis inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et attrapa la deuxième amphore. Elle puait le souffre et la blonde fronça le nez, retenant une exclamation de dégoût. Les deux voyageurs du temps sortirent du TARDIS et allèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'immeuble en verre qui abritait leurs ennemis – c'est-à-dire en marchant assez vite pour ne pas avoir l'air non plus de faire du tourisme mais sans courir pour ne pas risquer de briser les prisons. En chemin ils croisèrent Erika, qui s'était apprêtée à leur hurler dessus pour ne pas leur venir en aide, mais sur un regard entendu du Docteur, elle oublia de les réprimander et les suivit, proposant même à Marianne de porter l'amphore à sa place.

- Je prendrais quinze douches plus tard, c'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié, et quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, ils se stoppèrent un instant, le temps de bien considérer ce qu'ils allaient faire et son ampleur.

- Bon, Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Finit par demander la rousse.

- Déjà, il faut arriver à monter sur le toit.

- … Génial. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est du _verre_, tout cet immeuble est en verre, si on monte sur ce qui lui sert de toit, on va glisser et s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

- Oh, nous avons déjà fait pire que ça! Affirma Marianne en souriant à Erika, qui, elle, n'en finissait plus de s'inquiéter.

- Non mais, vous êtes complètement dingues... Enfin, je suppose que si ça vous a réussi jusqu'ici, ça devrait marcher aujourd'hui aussi...

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent en souriant de toutes leurs dents, et la rousse se dit que voyager avec ce type faisait vraiment du mal aux neurones, pour qu'une telle mission-suicide les fasse sourire comme un gamin le jour de son anniversaire.

- Je vous fais confiance, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je vais faire diversion. J'appelle Thomas, il va venir m'aider. En attendant, foncez sur le toit et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Merci, Erika, souffla le châtain.

_Blacksmith_ se contenta d'afficher un faible sourire et de leur crier qu'ils avaient intérêt à réussir alors que les deux compagnons couraient vers le bâtiment en verre, avant de contacter son ami de toujours pour ce qui serait probablement leur dernière mission. L'humain de synthèse savait aussi bien qu'elle que ce genre de diversion ne pourrait mener qu'à une mort certaine mais il accourut tout de même, refusant de la laisser seule face à ce danger. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de sens en arrivant, s'emparant de sa main et posant un délicat baiser sur sa joue, alors qu'ils entraient d'un air serein dans le nid de Démons.

Et ils tirèrent dans tous les sens, affolant les travailleurs qui n'étaient pas tombés sous la rafale de balles, déclenchant les alarmes de sécurité et détournant toutes l'attention des caméras et vigiles dans leur direction.

Marianne et le Docteur étaient déjà arrivés au troisième étage, grimpant par le biais des escalators plutôt que celui des ascenseurs, dans lesquels on les aurait trop facilement piégés, quand les coups de feu retentirent au rez-de-chaussée. Comme à son habitude, le Gallyfrien fronça les sourcils devant l'usage des armes, songeant avec dégoût que plusieurs innocents avaient dû mourir – bien qu'involontairement – en bas. Ils marchaient le plus vite possible vers les prochains escalators quand un espèce de grand gorille en costume leur barra le passage en grognant et bavant.

- On change de trajectoire! S'exclama le châtain en voyant l'obstacle qui se dressait sur leur chemin.

Marianne l'écouta bien docilement, préférant éviter un combat avec cette chose étrange qui avait dû être humaine si elle n'avait pas l'un de ses précieux colts qui lui avaient sauvé la vie plus souvent qu'à leur tour ces trois derniers mois. Elle connaissait le dégoût plus qu'évident du Seigneur du Temps pour les armes, mais elle avait rapidement appris que dans la situation dans laquelle il l'avait laissée – abandonnée serait plus le mot juste, mais elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir dès qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras – , il valait mieux se servir des armes si l'on voulait survivre.

Malheureusement pour eux, le gorille en costume les devança et se plaça à nouveau devant eux, preuve d'une intelligence qu'ils n'auraient imaginée en considérant la bave qui lui pendant au coin des lèvres, si l'on pouvait appeler ça des lèvres. Le Docteur jura, ayant préféré ne pas avoir à se frotter à ce géant tout en muscles et poils, puis posa son amphore à l'abri derrière un meuble et commença à faire face à son ennemi. C'est-à-dire à l'embrouiller de la façon la plus géniale qui soit. Marianne songea que s'il avait été en cours, le Gallyfrien aurait été le pire des petits embrouilleurs de profs qui récupèrent les réponses qui soit, puis, sur un geste discret de ce dernier, se cacha elle et son amphore derrière le meuble qui abritait l'autre prison. Elle écoutait son ami blablater sur un sujet quelconque – mais comment avait-il réussi à en arriver à parler de ça? – quand des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées se posèrent juste devant elle. Ses yeux remontèrent le long d'un costume impeccable pour arriver à une figure glabre déformée par la haine.

- Euuuh... Christo? Souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme devant elle devinrent entièrement noirs, et elle hurla. Son esprit fonctionna à toute allure, entraîné par trois mois de combats contre des esprits, et, jugeant que le Docteur était déjà assez occupé tout seul et qu'il ne viendrait pas l'aider, elle bondit sur ses pieds et enfonça son genou entre les jambes du Démon, priant pour que sa forme physique soit aussi sensible que celle des humains. Par chance, les Illuminati avaient attaché tellement d'importance à recopier trait pour trait la physionomie des humains qu'ils avaient aussi acquit des nerfs, et le Démon se plia en deux, terrassé par la douleur. La peur donnant des ailes à la jeune femme, elle prit une amphore dans chaque main, les tirant par la anse, malgré leur poids et courut jusqu'au Docteur, qui avait visiblement réussi à assommer son adversaire. Le Seigneur du Temps s'empara de l'une des prisons et ils grimpèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair le long des escalators restants.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage, coururent jusqu'à un bureau ou, à la fenêtre, une plateforme utilisée par les laveurs de carreaux déserte attendait. C'était presque une aide Providentielle et les deux voyageurs du temps s'y engagèrent, posant sur le sol de la plateforme leur lourd fardeau. Le Gallyfrien pointait son tournevis sonique vers les poulies et s'apprêtait à les faire monter à tout vitesse sur le toit quand deux Illuminati pénétrèrent dans le bureau, leur visage affichant une haine pure et leurs yeux aussi sombres que les abysses. Ils savaient que ces créatures contre nature avaient en elles assez de force pour retenir la plateforme s'ils la faisaient monter, aussi, ignorant les regards désespérés du châtain, Marianne redescendit dans la pièce.

- Montez, dit-elle simplement, vous savez quoi faire pour emprisonner ces créatures, moi non, et vous n'avez pas le temps de me l'expliquer. Je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible, vous, montez, et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Marianne, je...

- Allez-y, Docteur. J'ai passé trois mois sans vous à lutter contre le pouvoir de ces choses, ce ne serait pas la première fois...! Tout va bien se passer, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire apaisant et lumineux.

Le Gallyfrien acquiesça machinalement et fit monter la plateforme d'une pression sur son tournevis, abandonnant à regret la vision de cette si charmante blonde à laquelle il s'était tant attaché. Il manqua plusieurs fois de glisser sur les parois en verre dans la précipitation – car il fallait qu'il fasse vite s'il voulait retrouver son amie vivante, en-dessous – et jura lorsqu'il faillit briser l'une des prisons. Une fois sur le toit, à genoux entre les deux amphores, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un carnet relié de cuir, et fouilla dans ses pages à la recherche de la bonne formule. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, ou Marianne se ferait tuer par des créatures qui, étant la progéniture de l'Enfer, ne devaient pas prôner la délicatesse ou, au pire, la rapidité lors des exécutions.

Marianne s'avança fièrement vers les deux Démons qui lui faisaient face, visiblement très peu enclins à prendre le thé avec elle et discuter tranquillement en attendant que le Docteur ne les emprisonne. Elle procéda dans un ordre bien logique: tout d'abord, essayer de les embrouiller à la Docteur.

- Alors... commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots, car elle était nettement moins douée que le Seigneur du Temps en matière de blabla spontané en situation de crise. Vous êtes des Démons, c'est ça? C'est quand même marrant parce que avant de venir ici, je pensais que l'Enfer, le Paradis, tout ça, c'était des conneries... Ouais parce que je ne viens pas d'ici, vous savez? Je suis venue avec le type que vous avez vu monter, là... Un type formidable, d'ailleurs, absolument génial, fantastique, brillant.

Les Démons continuaient à avancer vers elle, l'air de se ficher de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter. Elle reculait pour se tenir hors de leur portée, et finit par heurter le bureau, où elle s'assit souplement. Et puis zut, elle allait faire de ces affreuses créatures ses psychologues, elle en avait bien besoin, et là, au moins, elle pourrait parler pendant des heures.

- Je suis vraiment en admiration devant lui – comment ne pas l'être, aussi? Il est intelligent, courageux, il sait gérer n'importe quelle situation, il tient ses promesses, enfin, en général, et puis il faut avouer qu'il est franchement très agréable à regarder, quoi... – , je crois même que je suis amoureuse de lui... Enfin, non, je ne crois pas, je SAIS que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je sais pas si c'est réciproque. Je dois vous dire qu'en arrivant ici, je pensais que non, définitivement non, que c'était impossible qu'un type comme lui s'intéresse à une fille comme moi, mais maintenant, je sais plus trop quoi penser... À votre avis? Ah non, c'est vrai, vous étiez pas là, vous pouvez pas avoir un avis, j'chuis bête...

Les Démons avaient continué d'avancer vers elle tandis qu'elle parlait, et elle avait glissé sa main jusqu'au cendrier posé sur le bureau, un objet lourd, en verre, qui lui explosa entre les doigts quand elle l'abattit sur la tête du Démons le plus proche d'elle. Elle grimpa sur le bureau, envoyant des coups de pied rageurs dans chaque objet qui traînait dessus, l'envoyant sur le deuxième Démon, puis descendit du meuble et le renversa devant elle, reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre devant l'air rageur des deux enfants du Diable, priant du plus profond de son cœur pour que le Docteur, là-haut, accomplisse enfin l'exorcisme qui la sauverait.

- AHA!

Le Seigneur du Temps poussa une exclamation de joie quand enfin il trouva la bonne page, et, levant le carnet bien haut, se mit à réciter à voix haute, faisant bien attention de ne pas se tromper:

_- Par ces mots et cette formule j'enferme tous les fils du Mal dans ces prisons, l'Une pour leur corps, l'Autre pour leur esprit, et les enferme sous la tutelle de Dieu, le seul être assez puissant pour contenir la colère et la corruption de ces Êtres. Qu'ils soient châtiés de __ce monde sur-le-champ, et qu'on ne les revoie plus jamais sur cette planète ni aucune autre. Que la bénédiction des Anciens, des Gardiens accompagne mes mots et rende plus forte encore cette injonction: Démons, je vous enferme dans ces prison_!

Aussitôt un grand vent qui semblait chargé de magie balaya la planète entière, et l'on entendit les cris inhumains, tantôt trop graves tantôt trop aiguës, des Démons qui s'évanouirent en une fumée noire emportée par le vent jusqu'aux amphores, dont le couvercle se referma tout seul dès que toutes les créatures des Enfers y furent emprisonnées. Le Seigneur du Temps récupéra les prisons et les jeta du haut du bâtiment pour les détruire et, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec le Diable, détruire également leurs occupants. Leur destruction engendra une déflagration de pouvoir qui s'effrita dans l'air. Il se rua jusqu'à la plateforme des laveurs de carreaux et, usant de son tournevis sonique, redescendit à l'étage inférieur, où il retrouva une Marianne qui se jeta à son coup en hurlant de joie des paroles totalement incompréhensibles, même et surtout pour un Seigneur du Temps. Il parvint à comprendre entre deux phrase incohérentes un: «Vous avez réussi! Vous avez réussi! Nom de Dieu, vous avez réussi!» et il afficha son plus beau et plus grand sourire quand la blonde le lâcha. Il la prit par la main et ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée, où tous les travailleurs qui avaient été affolés restaient hébétés, comme si tout ce temps ils avaient simplement été sous l'emprise des Démons et en étaient maintenant libérés. Au milieu de ce lourd silence, troublé uniquement par le bruit des feuilles des dossiers éparpillés sur le sol qui volaient avec le vent qui s'engouffrait par les trous qu'avaient fait les balles de la fusillade dans la paroi de verre, on pouvait entendre de lourds sanglots et une voix féminine déchirée, qui semblait se battre contre le silence qu'on offrait pour seule réponse à ses suppliques.

Marianne abandonna à contrecœur la main du Docteur pour aller jusqu'à Erika, laquelle était penchée au-dessus du corps de Thomas, son meilleur ami, son seul soutient lorsqu'elle avait simplement voulu mettre fin à ses jours et retrouver son frère jumeau mort il y avait de cela des années, et hurlait à l'humain de synthèse d'ouvrir les yeux, de lui parler, de revenir. Comme la rousse l'avait fait trois mois plus tôt, lorsque le Docteur l'avait laissée sur place, la blonde saisit les épaules de son amie, cherchant à la soutenir. Cette dernière venait tout juste de fondre en larmes, la parole coupée par les sanglots pour la deuxième fois de sa vie – deux fois de trop – et d'enfouir son visage dans le tee-shirt de son coéquipier en serrant dans ses poings crispés les deux pans de sa veste en cuir.

- La déflagration due à la destruction définitive des Démons a tué tout ce qui n'était ni vivant ni mort, souffla le châtain en se plaçant aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes, dont les humains de synthèse. Je suis désolé...

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la rousse se jeta sur le Seigneur du Temps en lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute, et le frappant de toutes ses forces – bien qu'elles soient nettement amoindries par la peine que lui causait la perte de son ami. Marianne attrapa les poignets de _Blacksmith_ et la retourna vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras pour qu'elle y pleure tout son soûl, et jetant au Docteur un regard qui signifiait clairement que non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais que la jeune femme qui pleurait entre ses bras était vraiment très fatiguée et devait rejeter sa peine sur quelqu'un pour ne pas devenir folle dans l'immédiat.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction totale des Démons, et les Ghostbusters avaient enterré leurs morts et reprit leur vie, même Erika, qui maintenant chérissait une certaine veste en cuir presque autant que ses lunettes d'aviateur. Le Docteur et Marianne devaient à présent repartir, et seule la rousse les avait suivis jusqu'à la ruelle où était garé le TARDIS, les autres rescapés de la «vieille Terre» leur ayant fait leurs adieux lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'immeuble, formant une véritable haie d'honneur qui applaudissait et sifflait de joie sur leur passage tout le long des escaliers. La rouquine tendit à Marianne l'un des colts qu'elle avait fabriqués pour elle.

- Tiens, dit-elle, c'est juste un souvenir, il n'est pas chargé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard désapprobateur du Seigneur du Temps.

S'en suivit une longue, longue accolade, avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se décident à se décoller l'une de l'autre. Le châtain les considéra un instant avant de soupirer.

- Bah, je suppose qu'on peut bien vous emmener faire un tour, Erika, qu'en dites-vous?

Blacksmith n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Marianne se jetait au cou de son ami puis se mettait à sautiller tout autour du TARDIS en une assez étrange danse de la joie.

- Moi? S'étrangla Erika. Voyager avec vous? Vous êtes sérieux?

- Bien sûr!

Et la rousse rejoint la blonde dans sa danse étrange autour de la mythique boite bleue. Après plusieurs tours et moult cris de joie à la limite de l'hystérie, elles se calmèrent enfin et le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit la porte du TARDIS dans un geste théâtral. La seule chose que la rouquine trouva à dire devant le vaisseau du Docteur fut:

- Ouah... C'est plus grand à l'intérieur...

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, je termine encore sur une référence facile, mais que voulez-vous...?<strong>

**Oui, cette fin est nulle, elle est même stupide, voire abjecte, mais voyez-vous, il était censé y avoir une suite, un genre de deuxième épisode... Qui ne verra sans doute jamais le jour. '^^ Désolée!**

**Reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
